The Boy Meant to Kill
by PyroLegacy
Summary: This is a story of one boy that chooses to be a servent of Voldemort. A boy in Gryffindor. Raised on the light side, dreamed of the dark side. A boy meant to kill
1. Chapter 1

I thought i would write an angst so this is it. No goodness will come out of this story! Those who love Harry Hermione and Ron, dont read this! You have been warned!

I dont mind flames but they will be laughed at! i write angst to laugh,not to get angry. No love or romance in this story! All Dark

* * *

The halls were dark and quiet, save for the low voices of the portraits. Whispering amongst themselves, they discussed the boy walking around in the shadows. One boy was woken up by strange voices in his head that ushered him into the halls.

As he rounded to corner, he came face to face with Severus Snape.

"Curfew was four hours ago. Would you care to explain why you are out of bed at this hour?" The boy looked up at Snape yet made no eye contact.

"I… I heard…"

"You heard what?"

"Nothing, it was just…" he was interrupted by the voice only this time it was louder. It was loud enough that it felt like the man talking was right behind Snape.

"Why Sane, you wouldn't be getting by new pupil in to trouble, are you?" Snape turned around and looked into the shadows. A pair of glowing red eyes were piercing the darkness.

"My Lord… I had no idea you were recruiting students other than Slytherins."

"I find this boy very useful to my plan."

"He would be My Lord. I see him around Potter in class and at lunch. He is very close to Potter and Potter seems to trust him."

"I want you to personally make sure that he doesn't get into trouble. You will train him in your free time."

"And Dumbledore? Will he not suspect something?"

"Send the boy in to get Potter's map. It is vital to our plan."

Snape turned to the boy.

"Do you know where Potter keeps that map?"

"Yes sir. It is in his trunk when he doesn't have it with him." Snape turned back to Voldemort.

"He will know who is coming. If you get it, we will be able to avoid Dumbledore."

"I will do my best My Lord."

"You'd better. Once you get the map, use it to contact me. I will call to you when I think it is time to meet."

"Yes My Lord." Snape half bowed and turned to leave before Voldemort called him back.

"I want you to get with Malfoy and train him also. Lucius wants him ready to accept the My Mark as soon as possible."

"Yes My Lord."

"I want them to be the best wizards in the Dark Arts by the time I need them."

"They will be sir."

"Good now go! Dumbledore might have sensed me by now." At this he disappeared. Snape turned back to the boy.

"Get back to bed. I want you ready to start training in the morning."

"Yes Professor." The boy walked away with the thoughts of what had just happened in his head.

* * *

Review! I will Laugh! 


	2. Grabbing the Map

Harry woke up just as morning came and he got up. He looked over and saw Ron still asleep and drooling. He smiled while he got out of bed and went to change. As he walked over to his chest, he noticed and empty bed in the corner.

'I wonder where he is.' he thought. He quickly got dressed and woke Ron up.

"Hey Ron, look who's not here." he pointed to the empty bed.

"What? Where is he? He's never out of bed before noon on the weekends." Ron quickly got out of bed and got dressed.

"Let's go to breakfast. He may have woken up early and realized there's life before noon." they joked as they went down to the Great Hall.

I walked through the halls thinking about how I would get the map from Harry.

'Surely he'll see me coming. I could take it while he's sleeping but then he might suspect me. I could wait until he leaves the dormitory before sneaking up and getting it out of his trunk. It might work. I'll try after training today."

I ran through the halls until I came to the Gryffindor Portrait.

"Out late again are we? Who caught you this time?" asked the portrait of the Fat Lady. I looked up and her with a smile. Not a friendly smile but a mysterious smile.

"Snape."

"Well, tell me the password and I'll let you return to bed."

"Ricto." I stated simply. She nodded and swung open to reveal the Gryffindor Common Room. I walked in and sat in a chair next to the fire. He waited until students started to trickle down to go to lunch before he stood up and started to head up to my room. I heard Harry and Ron talking about me and where I was. I heard a voice in the back of my mind and knew it was Voldemort.

"Get the map and report straight to Snape. He will be in his office." the voice hissed. I mentally nodded and waited for Harry and Ron to leave.

As I hid behind the door, Harry and Ron came out. They hardly noticed anything as the ran down to the Great Hall.

I smiled and went into the dormitory. Dean, Neville, and some other boys were still asleep so I had to be quiet. I went over to Harry's trunk. I opened it and right on top was Harry's map and cloak.

* * *

Ok so i needed to update all these stories... review please... i wont laugh...unless its a flame then i will! 


End file.
